The Phrase That Pays
by DarkAngelSuicide
Summary: Just a short song fict. set after season premire.
1. Chapter 1

YAY I'm back in school so i have my inspiration back. Ok This is a two part song fict. The first part is gonna be the lyrics. They WERE changed a little bit. Just to fit the story. The second is the story part to go along with the lyrics. I hope both will be up today. I was listening to this song while watching the ending to the newest Zoey 101 so here is my version of the next part after Zoey sees Chase and his Gf. Man don't you wish it was Sunday jst to see what happens. Also I have NO clue what the girlfriend name is so if it is wrong then tell me and i will change it.

Discliamer: I dont own most of the song that would be Academy Is (Good Band) and I do not own any of Zoey 101.

My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my hopes and dreams.  
Oh Lola, Lola, I must have gotten this love sick somehow.  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions,  
And I want them answered on the spot, right now.  
Is it serious?  
I'm afraid it is.  
Am I gonna cry?  
Well Zoe, rejection is gonna catch up to all one day,  
But yours is coming quicker than ours, than ours.

Some things I may have taken for granted again and again,  
well here's what was said then

Hold your head high heavy heart.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

I've never tried to make the best of my time,  
When I thought that I had plenty of it.  
Is this serious?  
I don't know what to think.  
Is it all a lie?  
Well one thing is for sure  
I'm taken back to the glory days  
When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say.

Now my life is one big make it, or break it.

Hold your head high heavy heart  
Save your strength for the morning after.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.  
x2


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the story part of the song fict. Sry for any typos. I don't have spell checker and often I miss them as I proofread.

Zoeys POV (point of view)

I opened the door to Chase's room. "Chase I need to..." She started before she saw the sight in front of her.

_My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my hopes and dreams._

"Zoey, This is Rebecca...my girlfriend" Chase said awkwardly. "Pleasure to meet you" I said twise as awkward as Chase did, then I walked out and back to my dorm.

"Oh Lola, Lola, I must have gotten this love sick somehow. I'm going to ask you a series of questions, And I want them answered on the spot, right now." I said half ranting about what I just seen and half tring to find out what she knows about this girl.  
"Is it serious?" I said  
"I'm afraid it is." Lola said looking depressed, possibly she still liked him?  
"Am I gonna cry?"  
''Well Zoe, rejection is gonna catch up to all one day, But yours is coming quicker than ours, than ours."

Some things I may have taken for granted again and again, well here's what was said then.

_Hold your head high heavy heart.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning._

Chase's POV_  
_  
_I've never tried to make the best of my time,  
When I thought that I had plenty of it._

Chase thought as he sat on his bed later that night. Soon after Zoey left Rebecca left me only with my thoughts. Over the summer I desided that my crush on Zoey was pointless. Every time i had a chance to tell her I loved her she walked away or someone came into the room. So I found a another girl. Rebecca. I never wanted Zoey to find out the way she did though. I've never tried to make the best of my time, When I thought that I had plenty of it. Is this serious? I don't know what to think. Is it all a lie? Well one thing is for sure I'm taken back to the glory days When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say. Now my life is one big make it, or break it. I'm gonna do it I'm gonna tell her I love her. Hold your head high heavy heart Save your strength for the morning after. So take a chance and make it big, Cause it's the last you'll ever get. If we don't take it, when will we make it? I make plans to break plans, And I've been planning something big, planning something big So take a chance and make it big, Cause it's the last you'll ever get. If we don't take it, when will we make it? I make plans to break plans, And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

HAHAHA End, yup s tradition you'll never find out if he tell her or not. Sry chases part was weak I couldnt get in to his POV easly.


End file.
